


snow on our swords

by unkinsei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkinsei/pseuds/unkinsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba's on the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow on our swords

**Author's Note:**

> warning for terribly vague setting.

The snow is piling up. Aiba would normally be running around and laughing, but today is a little different.

He watches his leather gloves slowly stain darker by the melting snow. It was such a shame, they were a gift from Jun. For good luck. To return home safely.

He vaguely wonders if the snow will stain his sword, tossed beside him. All it does to the slightly rusty metal is water down the blood.

He tries to call out, for anyone. There are people all around him, shouting and cursing, but no one takes any notice. It seems the thick whiteness drowns him out (he was barely above a croak, anyway).

He can feel the snow watering him down, as well.


End file.
